


make it a rainy day

by Prince__Pharaoh



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince__Pharaoh/pseuds/Prince__Pharaoh
Summary: Tag- rainy day
Relationships: Kawaki & Uzumaki Boruto, Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto
Kudos: 4





	make it a rainy day

Short 

* * *

“Make it rain boys this is the last appearance for our prince bombshell Boruto” 

* * *

***BEEP BEEP* *BEEP BEEP***

***BEEP BEEP* *BEEP BEEP***

***BEEP BEEP* *BEEP BEEP***

“Boruto SHUT THAT FUCKING THING UP OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL SHOVE MY FIST SO FAR UP YOUR ASS!” Kawaki shouted from his office, thinking: _as much as I love my blond I'm glad he isn’t parading that body around anymore._

***BEEP***

“BOR…” 

***SMASH*** Boruto walked into the office with a broken alarm and a suspicious bag 

**“** Kawaki we get it, it's an alarm set to wake me up…. Since you refuse to, oh don't go making empty threats.” Boruto winked.

“You perv, I like it.” Smirked the black haired emo. 

“So go on hun, surprise me. What's in the bag?”

“Close your eyes and open your hands.”

“I swear to god if you put your dick in my hands I won't let go.”

Laughing, Boruto pulled his hands full of bills out of the bag and started throwing it over Kawaki.

“Wooo dance for me babe, shake what your daddy gave ya!”

Kawaki got out of his chair, sighed and started dancing under Boruto, moving his hips and grinding on his blond.

“Yes boy move it, here take it all sexy!” He said cheekily, putting the bills down Kawaki’s sweatpants.

“You know you have no money left, how else are you gonna keep making me dance sir?” Boruto wrapped his arms around Kawaki and kissed him.

“You know how about I make up when we move into our new home, but yeah we need to take all this money to the bank.” Kawaki laughed. 

“Daddy daddy you’re awake, lets go to the park—no let's get ice cream—noo let’s get ramen—no let’s ge..” 

“Sora Uzumaki let your dad wake up, we can do all those things later and more.” Kawaki smiled. 

“Lets go Kawaki. We have a lot to do—new house, new job, new home.”

* * *

-Pharaoh


End file.
